Inkjet printing systems include scanning type systems and single-pass systems. In single-pass printing systems, printheads held on a stationary carriage print images by ejecting ink across the full width of media as the media continually advances underneath the carriage. In scanning type printing systems, a scanning carriage holds one or more printheads and scans the printheads across the width of the media as the media advances underneath the carriage. The media advances in a direction perpendicular to the direction of the scanning carriage. With each scan of the carriage across the media, the printhead(s) prints a single swath of an image, after which the media is advanced in a discrete increment in preparation for the next scan. Errors in the distance the media advances between scans of the carriage can result in print defects known as banding.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.